Mobile devices are becoming increasingly integrated in the use their owner makes to replace some of the functions of heavier computer apparatus. As a result, the Abilities of small mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, have been enhanced in recent years such that they are able both to generate data, such as media files, text files, data files and other data, such as location data generated by GPS, as well as to receive and use data and data files generated by other systems. However, the art has so far failed to provide an intuitive and immediate way that enables the transfer of files or data (such as Images, Text, HTML files, URL, etc.) from a PC to a mobile device, and vice versa, in a manner that is efficient and convenient for the user. Currently, for instance, a user wishing to transfer notepad text from a PC to a mobile phone is required to perform several actions such as saving text to file, establishing connection, dragging and dropping a file, finding the file in the phone, opening the file, cutting & pasting, etc. For instance, a utility called “Clip2Mobile” (www.clip2mobile.net) allows for the clipping of information from the desktop to the cellular phone, but its use does not enable an intuitive and fast transfer of objects between devices. Moreover, it does not support the use of the camera to look at the object on a screen and extract it to the other device.
Throughout this description, unless otherwise specified, the terms “mobile device” and “mobile phone” are used interchangeably to refer to communication devices that, in addition to their communication capabilities are also equipped with computing capabilities, which allows them to generate data that can be used by a PC, or use data generated by a different system, such as a PC, or both.
Furthermore, for the purposes of this description the terms “PC”, “personal computer”, “computing apparatus”, “desktop computer” or the like, are used to indicate computing equipment and systems in the broadest sense, and include laptop computers, fixed or mobile terminals, screens equipped with computing capabilities, and any data handling equipment equipped with a CPU and communication capabilities.
According to the known art different software is provided to facilitate data transfer between mobile communication devices and a PC. Illustrative examples of such software include Samsung PC Studio, Microsoft Active Sync and BT connection. Also, products are available, which offer a degree of synchronization between a cellular phone and the PC. An example of such products is Evernote (http://evernote.com), which enables to upload material (pictures taken, SMS, documents, etc.) to a server, where it indexes the features and then synchronizes the material with all the devices.
All the methods and systems available in the prior art suffer from drawbacks inasmuch as they are time-consuming, cumbersome to use and do not provide an intuitive, easy to use, immediate transfer solution, which enables the transfer of files or data from PC to mobile phone and vice versa.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a method and system that overcome the drawbacks of the prior art in which provide a simple, intuitive and fast transfer of objects, including but not limited to files and data, between mobile devices and PCs.
Other purposes and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.